


Bunny

by thegrumpiestkuki



Series: Touken First Times [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Time, Touka and Kaneki are still awkward and shy around each other, Touka finally gets to orgasm too in part 2, featuring sexy bunny underwear, my motivation to have good grammar died a long time ago, yoriko and hinami are just there for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: With the help of some advice from Yoriko, Touka takes the next step with Kaneki
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Series: Touken First Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/gifts).



“Has your boyfriend tried to reciprocate yet?”

“Not yet” Other than that one day when Touka had marched to his house, they had only kissed. Their first proper kiss was on their first date-thankfully not one at a bookstore or a coffee shop- and their other kisses had been limited to swift stolen kisses during work hours. She had been trying to hide it from Yomo because the man was a big blabbermouth while drinking and was bound to tell Uta and Itori if he found out. Now _that_ would be a _nightmare_. 

Yoriko raised an eyebrow, holding out her chopsticks with a piece of food for Touka to eat “Not even once?”

Touka hid a wince as she chewed and swallowed. It was disgusting, but seeing how happy it made Yoriko made it worth it every time “It’s only been a few weeks”

“I just think it’s unfair that you did it for him, but he hasn’t even attempted for you”

She shrugged “I guess it’s a little unfair, but I did kind of jump him last time”

Yoriko giggled “And swallowed it too, how did that taste?”

Touka wrinkled her nose as she recalled the taste “Gross”

“I assume my food tastes way better?”

“Definitely” Touka responded. Sure, she had no idea what made human food taste good, but Yoriko’s cooking always looked amazing. At least the toilet she would puke it into later would appreciate it.

“Hmm. Maybe he’s shy” Yoriko mused “Oooh, I know! Why don’t you try seducing him?”

“Huh?”

“You knoooow, you can buy some sexy underwear and sneak over to his apartment like ‘Oh somewhat secretive boyfriend of mine, won’t you tend to my lustful needs?’”

“ _Yoriko!_ ” Touka hissed

Yoriko continued giggling, thoroughly enjoying Touka’s embarrassment “Let’s go shopping after school. I’ll help you pick something!”

***

Touka heard the slight sound of footsteps sound outside her door and removed her earphones, placing them on top of her notes. She’d gone shopping for some lacy underwear with Yoriko after school, but since getting home hadn’t taken a break from studying. The apartment was silent except for Yomo’s snores. He told her when she got home that Kaneki had taken Hinami out for the day to a bookfair a few towns over and Touka had been anxiously waiting for them to get back for hours.

She crept out of her room, pausing when she got to Hinami’s door. Touka watched as Kaneki brushed the hair away from Hinami’s forehead and kissed it, smiling as she murmured her goodnight to him and turned over on her pillow.

“Thank you” Touka whispered as he closed the door behind him, turning to her.

He looked confused “For what?”

“Always being so nice to her even though she’s a ghoul”

Kaneki smiled at her “I’m a ghoul too now. Besides, I’m starting to think of her as a little sister just like you”

“Huh?” Touka hoped she was just misinterpreting his words.

“No!” Kaneki said quickly “I mean, I also think of Hinami like a sister. Not you, because that would be weird”

Touka relaxed. He wasn’t a creep, just an idiot after all “Ah”

Kaneki shifted, still uncomfortable from misspeaking “I should get going now”

Touka glanced towards Hinami’s room. She could hear soft breaths from the girl, indicating that she had already fallen asleep “Uh, did you…want to stay?”

“Oh! I…ehm, _yes_. But what about Yomo?”

Touka rolled her eyes “He’s snoring from all the alcohol he drank with Itori and Uta earlier”

“Ah…”

“So?”

Kaneki nodded, looking expectantly towards her bedroom “Yeah”

Touka led him to the room, stopping outside the door “Give me five minutes!”

***

Touka surveyed her appearance in the mirror. The lingerie was made of a delicate black lace that hugged against her skin. It revealed far more skin than she’d ever shown to anyone before, but she supposed that Kaneki wasn’t just anyone. He was her boyfriend now. _Boyfriend_. It still felt weird to think about. She tugged at the bra which was adorned with little rabbits where her nipples were. Touka thought it was a little weird, but Yoriko was adamant that she looked like a ‘sexy seductress’, whatever that was. In the end she had bought the matching pair.

Looking at herself, she felt neither sexy nor all that much like a seductress, but more like a kid playing dress up. Touka knew it was just insecurity on her part. Kaneki didn’t have any more experience than she did, but she couldn’t help but wish she were a mature university student too. She was determined to get into Kamii one day too. Maybe she could even have a career like a human.

Touka haphazardly draped a robe around herself in case someone else was walking around, opening the door and glancing around for a stray wandering Yomo who was nowhere to be found. She grabbed onto Kaneki’s shirt and yanked him inside, shutting the door behind her.

Kaneki was still looking a little dazed as she reached for the tie of her robe, leaving it to fall from her body. Touka resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself “I bought these for you, so you better appreciate them”

Kaneki stared at her, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging slightly open “Touka…”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful” He murmured, moving towards Touka and kissing her tenderly.

She blushed and stepped backwards towards the bed, bracing herself as he fell on top of her. Kaneki’s gaze was drawn to her boobs for maybe the millionth time that week. At least she’d never have to ask if he were a boob or an ass man “Are you going to keep staring at my boobs or just touch them already?”

Kaneki met her eyes, seemingly embarrassed at being called out “Are you sure?”

She nodded.

Kaneki sat up on his knees, hands groping eagerly at her boobs. She almost wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. He had never seemed so happy before. Maybe she didn’t have to worry about her insecurities after all “You have such a gross look on your face”

“Sorry, Touka” He said, not looking in the least bit remorseful. He pressed another kiss to her lips “How much do you want to do?”

With all her worrying about him not considering her mature enough, Touka hadn’t spent enough time thinking about that. But…with the way he was looking at her she felt safe and maybe more importantly, loved “Everything” She replied hopefully.

“Ah…” Kaneki hesitated “Sure”

Touka felt her heart beat faster “You don’t want to do it?”

“No, no” Kaneki shook his head “I’m just nervous I’ll disappoint you”

She sighed in relief “You scared me, idiot. I thought you didn’t want me”

Kaneki stroked her cheek “I want to make it good for you” He ducked his head down and began to lightly kiss down her body. Touka couldn’t help but roll her eyes when he once again paid special attention to her breasts. He was obsessed.

“K-Kaneki” Touka stammered as his hands dipped under the waistband of her underwear.

He looked up.

“Just be gentle, okay?”

Kaneki kissed her hipbone, fingers pulling the thin fabric to the side. He looked at her as if she were some book to be studied.

“ _Stop looking at it_ ” Touka hissed, wanting to draw her legs together.

“Sorry, Touka” He blushed “I want to make sure I know where it is”

“Okay” She breathed, nails digging into her bedsheets as she waited. Kaneki lowered his head, tongue darting out against her lips. It felt weird and slimy, but not altogether bad, just not exactly…right.

“Ish thus?” He spoke clumsily with his tongue still attached to her.

“Hmph, no. It’s…wait, just let me-here” Touka grabbed onto his head, pushing him to where her clit was. She moaned softly as he made contact.

Kaneki lapped at her pussy, his free hand that wasn’t pushing the fabric aside gripping her thigh, forcing her legs apart for him. He seemed to be enjoying the noises she was making because every now and then he groaned against her. If Touka had known it was going to feel this good, she would have taken Kaneki up on his offer to do more last time.

Touka could feel wetness seeping down her thighs and onto her sheets, though she wasn’t sure if it was from her, or just Kaneki’s saliva. She sat up slightly when she felt his fingers press against her opening “What are you doing?”

Kaneki drew back, his chin dripping “I’m supposed to stretch so it hurts less”

“Oh” Touka said, laying back down. She tensed as his finger entered her, relaxing when his tongue starting working against her clit again “You- _ah_ \- you can add another one”

Kaneki complied, pushing his fingers in up to the knuckle and experimentally twisting them around. Touka may not have been experienced, but she knew that was not what you were supposed to do. A bubble of laughter escaped her lips.

Kaneki stopped, looking up at her “What’s wrong?”

“That’s not how you do it” She grinned, pulling up a sulky looking Kaneki so that he was on top of her again “It’s okay, I think I’m stretched enough anyway”

Kaneki wiped his chin with the bottom of his shirt. Touka spied the beginnings of muscle forming on his abdomen. Training was paying off.

“Can you be on top, Touka?” He asked, shyly.

Touka rolled him off her, settling on top of his lap and looping her arms around his neck as he sat up in response “I’m scared it will hurt” She admitted.

Kaneki looked worried “Do you need more...”

“No, that was enough” Touka said, leaning in to kiss him “It’s stupid, don’t worry about it”

“It’s not stupid if you’re scared” He said firmly, then glanced around her room “Do you have, y’know?”

She scoffed. What kind of university student couldn’t just say condoms? Maybe maturity wasn’t something she needed to be concerned with. She reached behind him, retrieving the items under her pillow “I have condoms and lube. I bought some today”

“Were you planning to do something?”

“You, obviously” Touka huffed, embarrassed that they were talking about it at all. She hoped Yoriko had some tips for communication.

Kaneki looked pleased and let his hands trail down her body, pausing when they were met with a fluffy object resting on her ass “Touka?”

She froze “Ah-that’s noth-“

Kaneki smirked, squeezing the rabbit tail “A matching set” He said triumphantly.

“ _Do not tell_ ** _anyone_** _about this_ ”

Kaneki reached between them, unbuttoning his pants “I like the rabbits” He whispered “They suit you, and just like you, this outfit is only for me”

Touka shivered. She wondered if all seemingly shy bookworms had this side to them. She shifted so that she could remove her underwear.

Kaneki gripped onto her arm “No, leave them on”

Touka sat back down, her breathing becoming uneven as he pulled down his briefs. Somehow it seemed even bigger than last time, but it was probably just her fear. She hoped it would fit. Kaneki tore open the condom and rolled it down, squirting some lube on top. Touka’s heart was racing.

“Hey” Kaneki cupped her face in his hands “Focus on me. I’ll try to make it good for you”

She nodded, holding onto his shoulder as he pushed in. Kaneki rested his forehead against hers. They both panted with effort, groaning once his cock was completely inside.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Touka breathed. She lifted herself up slightly and lowered herself back down, biting down on her lip to keep Hinami and Yomo from hearing.

“Do that more” Kaneki said, his normally bright eyes now dark and intense.

Touka rested her palms against his chest as she quickened her pace. Her back arched as he held her waist, thrusting upwards. They whimpered each time their skin made contact, a heavy musky scent filling the room. Her legs began to shake from the effort of it all and tears formed in her eyes from a combination of pleasure and pain.

Kaneki mumbled something unintelligible, but Touka figured he was telling her that he was close “Not yet, make me cum first” She moaned against his mouth.

Kaneki’s fingertips moved to her clit, finding the correct spot right away this time. He moved in swift circular motions. The bed creaked under them as they lost their rhythm, movements becoming uneven. Touka let out a deep moan as she clenched around Kaneki, her legs finally giving out. Kaneki’s breath hitched as he also met his climax. He wrapped his arms around Touka, pulling her against him.

Touka sighed into the crook of his neck “Was that…like those dreams you have?”

“Better” He panted.

“How come?”

Kaneki kissed both of her cheeks, and then her lips, smiling at her “Because this version of Touka is real and I get to kiss her, and spend time with her and love her”

“Stop being so damn embarrassing all the time!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki If you have any requests for future fics :)   
> I currently have a little October event going on where i post 2 Autumn themed drabbles per week which will also be posted to ao3, however i tend to post things on my tumblr about a week before they go on here. I have already completed fics for Suzuhan and Mutsurie and am still yet to post the planned ones for: Hidekane, Touken, Arieto, Seiaki and Ayahina.
> 
> Thank you for always being so nice and reading my fics, I love all of you <3


End file.
